Runa Terra El Nuevo Mundo
by Just A Jojo Fan
Summary: Xisco es un joven muchacho que es trasportado a Runa Terra a causa de que esta corre peligro, ahí conocera a los campeones de la liga y creara estrechas relaciones con ellos para poder salvar a este nuevo mundo en el que vivira.
1. Chapter 1

**C** **apitulo 1: L** **a Noche De La Catástrofe**

Era una típica noche de invierno mientras mi grupo de amigos y yo entre quejarnos de las pocas ganas de vivir que teníamos y las partidas desastrosas que teníamos en el LOL(League of Legends) la noche se estaba haciendo eterna.

Mi amigo Adri como de costumbre se puso a insultarme por pickear a Yasuo ya que el odia al campeón y empezó:

-Puto weaboo de los cojones todo el día con la katanita- decía a modo de burla.

-Calla un rato puto borracho- le conteste para acabar la discusión.

-Oye-dijo Onofre nuestro amigo que pickeo Sona para el rol de support- Que te parece la bot Xisco-

me pregunto a modo de hacerme caer en mi mayor pensamiento oscuro es decir Sona.

Después de un buen rato de gresca nos percatamos de una cosa extraña el la pantalla de espera para entrar a la partida en la esquina superior derecha había una especie de recuadro con un símbolo que se asimilaba al de una una ventana.

-Que coño es eso- dije exaltado ya que llevaba desde la Season 2 jugando a este juego y nunca había visto ese recuadro.

-Hostias es verdad que es- pregunto Onofre.

-Que coño esperáis que lo diga yo o que- contesto Adri para matar ese silencio incomodo

Acto seguido dije que iba a hacer click para ver que pasaba y para mi sorpresa me mando a otra ventana donde una especie de video me dijo- Deberás elegir bien a tus compañeros-, acto seguido aparecieron varias imágenes en pantalla, eran fotos de todos mis amigos.

La voz de ese hombre me dijo en tono sereno -Elije a 4 de estas personas para que te acompañen a RunaTerra-

Como cualquier persona hubiera hecho se lo conté a mis dos amigos presentes y ellos dijeron cosas como -No se allá tu solo es un puto poop out de estos que salen al hacer click en el mensaje- añadió Adri a lo que Onofre contesto -Te están hackeando imbécil- yo solo ignore a este ultimo.

Al haber elegido a mis "compañeros" que por cierto fueron Onofre, Adri, Rafa y Rachid hice click donde ponía aceptar tu destino, y así fue como nuestras vidas iban a cambiar por completo desde ese preciso instante.

Una luz enorme recorrió nuestras habitaciones, que por cierto Rachid estaba durmiendo y no se percato pero Rafa estaba en mi cuarto a punto de caer por el sueño en el momento que vimos esa luz fuimos totalmente cegados por ella, nada se veía, solo luz, en ese momento pense: me siento como esos protas de animes isekai que van a otro mundo pero con mi suerte me morire de epilepsia o algo.

Cerre mis ojos preparandome para lo peor, pero para mi sorpresa al abrirlos me encontraba en un lugar muy distinto a mi habitacion y los amigos que marque en el ordenador estaban alli conmigo todo era muy confuso no entendiamos nada y pensabamos que esto era un sueño o que habiamos muerto, esto ultimo dejo una cara de alegria en Adri, de repente Onofre dijo en voz alta con las manos hechadas a la frente- no me jodas, no porfavor- yo le pregunte que que le pasaba y el mirandome a los ojos me dijo- he leido muchos FanFicts de esto y no me puedo creer que sea verdad no quiero que lo sea joder- decia esto ultimo muy alterado-joder tio taranquilo hostias no te pongas paranoico- dijimos Adri y yo al mismo tiempo pero Onofre no se calmaba.

Rafa para intentar conversar con alguien intento despertar a Rachid que dormia placidamente en el suelo de ese lugar desconocido, al cabo de un rato entre gritos de Onofre y sus dos amigos Rachid desperto para solo mirar fijamente a Adri, este al percatarse le miro fijamente y se acerco a el, la atmosfera habia canbiado por completo parecia que quisieran matarse el uno al otro pero de repente

Rachid dijo con voz amenazante hazlo y el y Adri con sus manos derechas hicieron una ele y empezazron a botar de lado a lado en el sitio eso era su mitico saludo, el baile del FORTNITE.

Entre decepciones reflejadas por nuestras puestas en las caras nos fijamos que una figura nos observaba en la oscuridad, esta figura se fijo en que la detectamos y decidio salir del velo de la oscuridad y acercarse a nosotros de esa manera entablamos conversación con la extraña figura.

-Ashen Lock ese es mi nombre por si lo ibais a preguntar- Dijo ese hombre parado enfrente nuestra.

-Y este quien es- decía Adri con cara de asco por no saber como reaccionar.

-Ni idea- dijeron Rafa y Onofre a la vez a la vez que se miraban sorprendidos por esa sincronización tan perfecta.

-Disculpe supongo que sabrá nuestros nombre por la manera que tiene de dirigirse hacia nosotros pero quien es usted y que hacemos aquí- pregunte a la figura para salir de dudas.

-Como bien dije mi nombre es Ashen Lock y soy el director de la academia de guerra el lugar donde actualmente se encuentran ustedes los he traído aquí para pedir su ayuda-hizo una breve pausa- RunaTerra corre peligro y ustedes son de los pocos que pueden ayudarnos.

-Osea que tenia razón...joder porque a mi...-dijo Onofre conteniendo las lagrimas.

Rafa intento consolara a su amigo mientras Rachid y Adri hablaban sobre que coño podía ser RunaTerra, a su vez Xisco solo se alegro por las palabras del hombre y le pregunto con emoción:

-¿Eso quiere decir que debemos convertirnos en invocadores para hacer vínculos con los campeones de la liga de leyendas?- A lo que el hombre solo asintió ante las palabras del joven.

-¿Y bien donde hay que firmar?- Afirmo Xisco a la pregunta indirecta del hombre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: Un nuevo mundo**

-Veo que tu entusiasmo no es fingido- me dijo el hombre con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Como quieres que finja si esto es como la loteria para mi- dije mientras miraba a mis amigos expectantente a una respuesta por su parte.

-Ni de broma voy a quedarme aqui- decia Onofre – Paso tio me vuelvo a casa – dijo frio Rachid

\- No tendre la mejor vida pero esto es como decir adios a toda mi gente asi que no – remato Adri

Por su parte Rafa estaba en silencio y no dijo nada solo se acerco a el grupo y se planto firme para pronunciar las siguientes palabras: No lo dejeis solo porfavor. Acto seguido el director de la academia dijo – No se preocupen no podran volver, hemos sacrificado 100 almas para abrir el portal asi que olvidense de volver a su tierra.

La cara que Onofre puso en ese momento era una de pura desesperacion y agonia, no sabia que hacer tenia miedo de no poder volver a su casa, no queria olvidar todo lo que habia vivido. Adri por su parte se acerco al hechicero y le dijo con tono amenazante – nos estas vacilando...ABRE LA PUTA PUERTA DE VUELTA- El director solo lo ignoro y dijo – Es hora de que ustedes tomen una decision mueren ahora para se sacrificios para otra invocacion o cumplen su cometido y procedemos a despertar su magia, eligan de una vez.

-Vamos chicos no estareis pensando en volver y morir verdad, aquí tenemos posibilidades de ser unicos, importantes, ya nadide nos molestara mas y si eso pasa no nos tendremos que preocupar por nuestra reputacion ni siquiera tendremos que preocuparnos por tener que conseguir trabajo y demas. Alli en el mundo de donde venimos solo soy un fracaso y no valgo para nada pero aquí puedo ser especial y poder destacar… empezar de cero eso lo entendeis verdad, yo me quedo- afirme de manera solida y con un rostro serio, a lo que mis compañeros solo asintieron aunque de mala gana sabiendo que o aceptaban o moririan.

-Bien pues despues de este comienzo no muy amigable espero que se adapten a la academia, por ahora siganme iremos a mi despacho- dijo el hombre mientras se alejaba de nosotros.

Ya en su despacho el se dirijio a nosotros con un tono mas humilde y sincero para decirnos la manera de despertar nuestros poderes – he estado desde hace un rato analizandos para dearme cuenta que teneis unas conexiones magicas muy especiales a la par que peligrosas asi que, porfavor en cuanto tengais vuestros poderes no cometais ninguna estupidez. Sin mas que decir uno de vosotros que se acerque y avivare el flujo de magia de su cuerpo para que pueda usar sus habilidades-.

-Yo sere el primero- dije con decision.

-Bien me gusta tu determinacion, pero antes de empezar debeis elegir el nombre con el que sereis conocidos apartir de ahora asi que por favor cuando lo sepas dame tus manos.

-Ya lo se, mi nombre a partir de ahora sera… Efrid.

-Ese es un buen nombre, bien pues extiende tus manos porfavor- mientras el me cogia las manos me advirtio de una cosa-Preparate para un gran dolor en una parte X del cuerpo ya que tu magia se unira a esa parte a modo de seña representativa y eso conlleva un gran dolor interno asi que…

-Dejate de palabreria y hazlo, asi se pasara antes el dolor no crees- le pregunte con una sonrisa de confianza.

-Me gusta esa determinacion pero ten cuidado no te sobreconfies, sin mas que añadir… Empezemos

-AAAAH- grite de dolor en el momento que el apreto mis muñecas para poder activar mi magia interior.

-Aguanta chico solo un poco mas, tu magia se concentra en un punto muy sensible asi que no desfallezcas.

-JODER DUELE, JODER MIS OJOS- No podia parar de gritar por el dolor aunque sabia que debia aguantar.

-Ya esta chico solo te queda decir estas palabras, repite detras de mi, yo por orden directa…

-YO POR ORDEN DIRECTA…

-… te ordeno que salgas a la luz magia interna.

-… TE ORDENO QUE SALGAS A LA LUZ MAGIA INTERNA

-Ahora por ultimo grita con todas tus fuerzas tu mayor deseo para que salga a la luz.

-QUIERO EMPEZAR DE CERO ASI QUE POR FAVOR RESPONDE A MI LLAMADA MI MAGIA INTERIOR.

Asi fue como uno tras otro fuimos activando nuestros poderes, aunque yo fui el que mas sufrio, se noto de manera exagerada el cambio ya no solo eramos usuarios magicos sino que ahora nuestra apariencia habia cambiado por mi parte ahora me veia como un chaval de 16 años con pelo blanco cuerpo, bien construido pero de manera que no se notase con las ropas que usaba en ese momento, aunque el cambio mas notorio era en mis ojos los cuales eran uno de cada color, el izquierdo azul como el mar y el derecho rojo como la sangre. Por otro lado mis amigos sufrieron un cambio fisico similar al mio aunque algunos eran mas notorios que otros. Mientras nos mirabamos asombrados el director se dirijio a nosotros mientras se sentaba en su silla y nos dijo -Bueno os doy la bienvenida a la academia de guerra donde empezareis vuestro camino para convertiros en invocadores, asi que mucho gusto. Debeis saber que empezareis desde lo mas bajo (aunque algunos teneis conocimentos de mayor grado) debido a que no podeis levantar sospechas, actualmente estamos en epoca de vacaciones asi que os asignare una habitacion a cada uno en cuanto acabemos nuestra charla.

-Director vera yo… -Onofre decia esto con una voz un tanto triste a la par que debil.

-Ya lo se tranquilo no te preocupes por eso vuestras familias han sido retocadas, les hemos borrado la memoria pero tranquilo, si quieres puedes esperar mas tiempo para relajarte y acostumbrarte.

-Gracias… siento ser una molestia.

-Pues ahora vereis que vuestros cuerpos experimentaran necesidades/cambios con el tiempo en un mes mas o menos os acostumbrareis al lugar y en 3 comienza el curso, asi que os voy a acompañar a vuestras habitaciones para que no os perdais, y de paso os hare un tour por la academia.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: Una inesperada Sorpresa.**

Después de darnos un paseo acompañados de el director y su mano derecha el campeón Twisted Fate, llegamos a una gran sala que parecía como una sala de estar, ahí, había 5 puertas en cada una había un símbolo y los reconocimos al instante eran a la izquierda del todo la linea de Top, a su derecha la Jungla, seguido del Mid y la bot lane el Suport y el ADC respectivamente.

-Como bien sabréis cada puerta corresponde a un rol de la Grieta del Invocador que os deberéis asignar, y serán vuestros respectivos cuartos- dijo el director mientras dejaba el suspense en el aire.

-Bien pues chicos esta claro que el ADC es Rafa, el Top Adri y el Mid es… YO!- Grite con fuerza mientras corría hacia la puerta a la vez que Onofre intento detenerme.

-NO XISCO ESA HABITACIÓN ES MIÁ CABRÓN, AHORA DEJA DE HACER EL TONTO NO PODRÁS QUITÁRMELA- dijo Onofre, pero sin que se diese cuenta le pase por al lado a toda velocidad y entrando a la habitación en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el solo respondió con gritos exigiendo la habitación mientras yo, ya dentro de la habitación intentaba no reírme.

-Jefe-dijo TF(Twisted Fate)- Cuanto a que sale corriendo cuando la vea.

-Yo digo que va ha hacer algo poco moral mas bien.

-A si? Pues que sean 30 piezas de oro demaciano,¿Trato?-Dijo TF mientras estiraba la mano al director.

-Acepto.

Siguiendo con el resto, Onofre decidió que se quedaría la jungla y Rachid por descarte seria el Supp. Sin nada mas por aclarar y con un "que os den tengo sueño" Adri decidió retirarse a su habitación al igual que Rafa (que hacia tiempo que se había metido en la cama) y Rachid que decidió proseguir con el sueño que le había sido arrebatado al ser invocado a este mundo, pero Onofre decidió quedarse a charlar un rato con el director y su campeón.

-Puedo unirme a vuestra conversación-Pregunto Onofre a lo que solo respondieron con un "Si".

-Y bien, ¿tu vas a apostar? Son 30 piezas a que sale corriendo al ver a su sorpresa o a que le hace algo poco moral.

-¿Sorpresa? ¿Que sorpresa? No sera nada que pueda afectar a su moral verdad, como una chica con poca ropa verdad?

-Pues recemos a Dios de que Ahri este vestida con algo de invierno porque ella habituá una ropa muy corta o va solo en ropa interior.

-Dios mio… sabéis como puede reaccionar? Puede volverse una bestia sexual, un caballero dispuesto a servirla o puede salir de ahí intentando no caer en la tentación, sabéis…

-AAAAAAAHHH- se escucho el grito de una mujer sorprendida, ese grito provenía de la habitación del centro

 **15 minutos** **antes**

Ya en la habitación, Efrid estaba apoyado en la puerta mientras esperaba que Onofre se alejase de esta.

-Bueno, según dijo el director Ashen son mas o menos las 9:30 de la noche así que me duchare, cenare y me iré a la cama para descansar, así que para la ducha.

En el momento que el recién usuario mágico se acercaba a la puerta del baño se percato de una prenda de ropa tirada en el suelo, esta prenda era nada mas y nada menos que el sujetador de una mujer y una mujer muy bien dotada de delantera, el chico al no saber que hacer solo examino la prenda y se puso a… fantasear con las cosas que había visto ese sujetador pero se dejo de tonterías y se dirijo a la puerta del baño para percatarse de que sonaba el agua de la ducha caer, en ese preciso instante Efrid recordó que estaba en RunaTerra y que por eso esto era algo que podría pasarle aunque fuese surrealista. El joven se armo de valentía y entro en el baño para ver… unas curvas esculpidas por los mismísimos dioses a sus ojos, una mujer de pelo negro, grandes pechos, hermosas curvas y orejas y 9 colas de zorro se estaba duchando en su baño.

-JO-DER… no es real cierto- se decía a si mismo el chico mientras asombrado miraba el cuerpo de la mujer, esta ultima se percato de la presencia de alguien detrás de ella así que se volteo al instante para ver a un chaval de pelo blanco mirándola estupefacto, ella solo respondió con un grito.

-QUIEN ERES MALDITO VIOLADOR- Decía la campeona mientras le tiraba todo lo que alcanzaba a coger ya fuese botes de champú o toallas secas.

-No espera no es lo que parece… ESPERA JODER QUE TE LO EXPLICO… OYE ESCUCHAME AL MENOS- intentaba el joven justificar su presencia en ese lugar, mientras tanto la joven mujer le gritaba que se fuese de la habitación o lo mataría.

El joven salio a toda prisa de la habitación para apoyarse en la puerta de la misma al salir.

-Veis os lo dije, gano yo- decía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja TF pero fue interrumpido por Onofre.

-TF espera el no a acabado.

-Como dices…

La conversación fue interrumpida por la acción tomada por Efrid que se decidió a volver a entrar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: El despertar de la Dualidad**

Con una determinación de hierro Efrid entro a la habitación de nuevo sabiendo que si entraba Ahri le iba a atacar pero en lo mas profundo de su ser el quería estar en esa habitación así que no dudo un segundo en hacerlo. Al entrar se percato que Ahri intento atacarlo por la espalda a lo que este respondió agarrando la pierna con la cual la campeona había atacado a la parte superior de la espalda, al cogerla Efrid se dio cuenta que su fuerza y velocidad ya no era si quiera comparables a como eran antes. A modo de zafarse Ahri uso "encantar" sobre Efrid, haciendo que este la soltase contra la cama, de igual manera el estaba encima de ella pero no se notaba lujuria en sus ojos sino que este intentaba no hacerle nada a ella ya que sabia que si se dejaba llevar seria algo no muy bueno para ninguno de los dos.

Efrid se levanto de encima de Ahri para decir lo siguiente- Lo… Siento no quería parecer un violador ni nada parecido antes en el baño y ahora no se que me ha pasado que he querido abalanzarme sobre ti, ESPERA UN MOMENTO… HAS USADO ENCANTAR?- esto ultimo fue algo que el pensaba mientras analizaba la situación.

-Bu-bueno te perdonare si dejas el cuarto y te vas-

-Emmm este es mi cuarto lo sabes ¿verdad?-

-Si ya claro y ¿donde pone tu nombre chaval?- dijo en tono de burla la vastajah

-Pues si no te lo crees porque no vamos ha hablar con el director para que te lo diga ¿eh?- contesto el joven de manera agresiva.

-Mira niñato como vuelvas a levantarme la voz te mato ¿estamos?- ella solo decía esto a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos y a la vez cruzaba las piernas, ya que recordemos que ella solo llevaba una toalla para tapar su cuerpo y de esa manera el joven no vería nada.

-Dime algo mas en ese tonito y te violo ¿de acuerdo?- dijo con una mirada asesina, fría y penetrante Efrid a la chica.

-Mira la única solución es que habar que preguntar al director así que dejame que me cambie y vamos ¿de acuerdo?- El joven solo reondio con un movimiento de cabeza que decía si.

15 minutos mas tarde la pareja salio de la habitación para ver al director sentado en la sala de estar junto con TF y Taylor (Onofre) jugando a las cartas.

-Director, ¿Como puede ser que este chaval diga que mi cuarto es suyo?-Preguntaba la mujer mientras se acercaba a Ashen.

-Tu no dijiste que estas eran nuestras habitaciones ¿eh, Ashen?- dijo Efrid mientras se notaba el enojo en su mirada.

-Los dos tenéis razón tranquilos- dijo con una sonrisa el director.

-¿QUE?-Exclamaron a la vez la campeona y Efrid.

-Dejad que me explique-Dijo el director mientras hacia una pausa para tomar un trago de una cerveza para así seguido proseguir- Ahri tu esta aquí durante las vacaciones no porque ese sea tu cuarto sino porque no tienes nación a la que volver ¿verdad?, y tu Efrid eres alguien que viene de muy lejos para empezar de cero y no volver a el lugar de donde proviene ¿no es así? Pues decidí que seria una buena idea que convivieseis juntos ya que Ahri tiene que vivir ahí y vosotros solo tenéis estas habitaciones para estar Efrid así que a partir de ahora seres compañeros de habitación así que llevaros bien de acuerdo- Acabo de explicar el director con una picara sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hasta en otro mundo tiene a las mujeres que quiere el cabrón-dijo para si mismo Taylor.

-Que bien no Ahri un nuevo novato para que te diviertas y te de calor las frías noches de invierno, no es maravilloso es como si la dama de la fortuna hubiese estado a tu lado-Dijo a modo de cabrear a la chica el campeón del sombrero vaquero.

-Haber que lo haya escuchado bien, ¿Me dices que tengo que dormir con una de las mujeres mas sexys de toda la grieta y a su vez convivir todos y cada unos de los días del año con ella?- pregunto atónito el joven mago.

-Si así es- respondió el director.

-Pues… donde esta la cámara oculta venga va- decía el chico sin creer lo que escuchaba

-No es ninguna broma invocador es la pura realidad ahora Ahri esta bajo tu cargo y viceversa-

-Donde hay que firmar decías-

-¿Tengo que vivir con este tío tan raro? Dios mio que va ha ser de mi, y pobre de el como no le avisen del día 23- pensaba la mujer de nueve colas.

-Director se que no te puedo llevar la contraria así que por favor que nadie mas lo sepa, no quiero que nadie sepa que soy compañera de habitación de nadie y por ultimo dile lo del día 23 por favor- la campeona dijo esto ultimo mientras se iba al cuarto a descansar.

-¿Día? ¿23? ¿que es eso director?, y mas importante, ¿porque es tan vital que yo lo sepa?

-Veras, cada día 23 de cada mes Ahri es complicada de tratar pero nada a comparar cuando cae la noche ya que durante esa noche es cuando ella en celo y busca un macho para ya sabes… tener sexo salvaje hasta que salga el sol al día siguiente y pues ella por eso se encierra cada noche cuando pasa en ese cuarto, aun sabiendo esto ¿quieres seguir ahí?, es decir, puedo buscar otra habitación mas "segura"- dijo el director esperando una huida del estudiante

-No director, no hará falta no voy ha abandonar a la pobre que lo debe estando pasar mal por esa pequeñez cuando llegue el momento yo me encargare- respondió con determinación y sin dudada alguna el aprendiz de invocador. Al escuchar esta noticia desde el otro lado de la puerta Ahri se sorprendió por las palabras del joven y a su vez se sonrojo un poco.

-Nunca dejaras de sorprenderme ¿verdad?-Respondió el director a lo que el alumno solo respondió con una sincera sonrisa.

Mientras todo esto ocurría Rafa y Rachid no podían creer lo que veían ellos… habían **despertado su magia.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: Luz y oscuridad**

-QUE COJONES ES ESTO?- La gente presente en la sala escucho esto ultimo, el grito provenía de las habitaciones de la botlane, en el grito se notaban dos voces de jóvenes varones estos obviamente eran Rafa y Rachid aunque este ultimo no se le notaba tanto terror sino mas bien curiosidad.

-Son ellos dos, Taylor vamos- dije a mi compañero para no decir su verdadero nombre- Vamos, antes de que algo mas pase- Afirmo Onofre ante mi llamamiento.

Ya en las habitaciones de los dos magos cada uno estaba de pie en su respectiva habitación, Rafa estaba emanando una gran cantidad de luz de sus manos, estas aprecian y desaparecían una y otra vez mientras el joven solo las miraba con terror, por otra parte Rachid miraba desconcertado sus extremidades que estaban siendo tragadas por una intensa oscuridad la cual emergía de sus propias manos.

-Esto… ¿debe ser la magia de la que hablaban… verdad? Joder esto no pinta bien… necesito ayuda-

Decía a duras penas el joven muchacho. En esos instantes de dolor intenso y desesperación se abrió la puerta del cuarto, era Efrid que venia a ayudar a su amigo.

-Rachid joder estas bien!-Grito el joven mientras se acercaba a toda prisa a su amigo, este solo le dijo con tono solemne e imponente-NO TE ACERQUES no sabemos como puede reaccionar esto así que mejor que lo sufra solo yo a los dos vale?-

-Como quieres que te deje así eh?!-

-JODER HAZME CASO POR UNA VEZ EN TU VIDA-Respondió Rachid a medida que se alejaba mas y mas de su amigo, el no quería molestar a Efrid, solo quería evitar que este saliera herido o algo peor.

-No me voy a ir me oyes, yo te traje a este mundo y por ende yo te voy a estar ayudando con cada problema que tengas joder eres mi amigo y lo sabes bien así que dejame que te ayude-

-ESTA BIEN JODER, ESTO DUELE AYUDAME-

Efrid no dudo en agarrar los brazos de su compañero para ver si esta oscuridad cesaba pero esta por lo contrario se abalanzo hacia el. La oscuridad había cubierto por completo a Efrid este intentaba zafarse como fuese pero era inútil todo parecía perdido, pero de repente esta desapareció y solo quedaron los dos jóvenes en la sala, Ray(Rachid) estaba de pie y se le veía con un rostro decidido como si hubiese tomado una decisión, Efrid lo observaba desde el suelo al haber caído a causa del forcejo con la oscuridad.

-He tomado una decisión y es que este poder me va a obedecer así que lo he doblegado-Afirmo Ray dejando helado a Refriad.

-Como dices, ¿lo has hecho así de fácil?-

-Si, no es tan difícil al fin y al cabo como dijo el director la magia responde al deseo del usuario así que mi voluntad ha sido que se doblegase, así de simple-

-Nunca dejas de sorprenderme tío- afirmo Efrid mientras acercaba su puño a su compañero para chocarlo con el de este, a lo que Ray solo respondio chocando lo con su puño.

Al salir de la habitación, los dos jóvenes vieron que en la gran sala de estar estaban Onofre, Ashen, TF y Ahri sentados alrededor de Rafa como consolándolo. Este solo dijo que estaba bien que había comprendido que su poder respondía a sus emociones, a este ultimo comentario Ray solo aplaudió de manera sarcástica diciendo: "El gran Michael nos sorprende deduciendo por si mismo la fuente del control de su poder". Rafa solo respondió con una sonrisa como riéndose del chiste.

-Como te encuentras Ray- Pregunto Taylor.

-Bien supongo, no quiero decir que sepa el 100% de mi poder pero creo que he controlado una gran parte- Respondió Ray con un ligero tono de decepción.

-Director se que no viene a cuento pero puedo cenar?- Pregunto rompiendo la tensión Efrid

A la vez sus 3 amigos dijieron "puto gordo". Una vez el ambiente volvía a ser uno de tranquilidad todos los presentes se dirigieron al comedor principal donde había una gran cocina, ahí los alumnos cenaren y estuvieron hasta altas horas de la noche presentándose a la campeona ahí presente y debatiendo temas como que harían a partir de ahora con su vida nueva y demás.

-Chicos deberíais acostaros, mañana vendrán 4 campeones a entrenaros así que deberías descansar y estar frescos, ahora yo no seré quien os arruine la diversión así que me retiro, buenas noches.-Dijo el director de la academia saliendo de la sala dirección a su habitación.

-Bueno pues yo me iré a dormir-dije mientras miraba a Ahri esperando una respuesta, a lo que ella solo respondió con un movimiento de cabeza y cerrando los ojos, indicando que estaba de acuerdo con ir a descansar. Así sin darme cuenta había hecho que una campeona de las mas sexys de LoL se fuese a la cama conmigo.

Al llegar a la puerta de el cuarto Ahri parecía estar nerviosa pero ni la mitad de lo que yo lo estaba, para mi una persona que estaba en una especie de estado de enamorado permanente con estos dos personajes de LoL (Ahri y Sona) esta sensación era única era como estar en el mismísimo cielo o como diría una amiga en el mismísimo infierno, volviendo al tema, al abrir la puerta y entrar al cuarto ella solo me miro de reojo a la vez que tragaba un poco de saliva ya que la situación era un poco incomoda, vale no era incomoda, era una situación donde podías cortar la tensión con un cuchillo. Mire a Ahri y le dije: "Duerme tranquila en la cama yo dormiré en el suelo, no tengo problema si es por ti" ella abrió los ojos como platos ante ese comentario y solo se sonrojo un poco acto seguido yo pensé en lo que había dicho y pensé en lo idiota que había sido por decir eso, ella sin darme cuenta me cojio de la mano y se abrazo a mi para susurrarme al oído: "Eres el primero que me dice eso, gracias" mi cara simplemente se sonrojo cual tomate y de igual manera ella dejo caer una sonrisita a la vez que me agarraba y me tumbaba en la cama para decir, -Dormiremos los dos en la cama ya que tu debes descansar y yo pues vivo aquí así que tu te pegaras a la pared y yo me pondré de espaldas a ti en el otro lado, ¿te parece bien?- a su pregunta solo asentí con la cabeza y con mi cara aun como un tomate nos decidimos para ir a dormir.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6: Comienza el entrenamiento**

Al despertarme note que algo tocaba mi espalda, era algo blando pero de gran tamaño, era obvio lo que me venia a la mente en esa situación así que decidí darme la vuelta para ver que era, Ahri estaba desnuda pegada a mi como si fuese su almuada, la presión que ella ejercía con sus piernas alrededor de las miás era muy fuerte, tanta que podía sentir sus partes mas intimas al frotarse conmigo, intente zafarme pero era imposible, nada funcionaba así que decidí la táctica mas arriesgada… tocarla con la esperanza de que se despegase de mi, el resultado fue un tanto extraño, acaricie la aparte trasera de sus orejas y esto parecía excitarla así que seguí un poco mas dejándome llevar por el pequeño ronroneo que hacia la campeona al ser acariciada. Al cabo de un rato de caricias y movimientos bruscos conseguí zafarme de manera ágil en el momento que ella se soltó un segundo de mi.

-Joder eso ha estado cerca-Dije para mi mismo.

-Va siendo hora de que me cambie ya que debe haberse hecho tarde y me estará esperando mi campeón para entrenarme, joder que pocas ganas tengo de moverme, en fin voy a cambiarme, ducharme y a ir al salón principal de una vez- Pensé a la vez que me ponía en marcha.

Al salir de la habitación me percate de alguien apoyado junto a mi puerta, era Pyke el campeón de aguas turbias, parecía ser que me había estado esperando desde hace un buen rato a juzgar por la mirada que me había lanzado al verme, intente dirigirme a el pero solo me corto con un "vamos a entrenar de una vez chaval" yo solo me encongi de hombros y le seguí hasta lo que parecía ser una especie de puente rodeado por una fosa gigantesca de agua, estábamos en el sector de aguas turbias, mas concretamente en el lugar conocido como los muelles del destripador.

-Bien chaval tu entrenamiento es muy simple, debes ganar resistencia, fuerza, reflejos y velocidad así que voy a molerte a palos hasta que me los devuelvas ¿de acuerdo? Bien pues manos a la obra

-Espera qu- AAAAAGGGH - Fui golpeado por un puñetazo del campeón directo al estomago, este golpe me mando volando hacia el otro lado del puente, me levante como pude para ver que otro golpe venia a mi rostro, pude pararlo a duras penas para luego recibir una patada en las costillas, caí al suelo para ver que Pyke no tenia piedad, siguió dándome una paliza hasta que caí inconsciente.

Un par de horas mas tarde me desperté en mi cuarto junto a el campeón que me había dado esa tremenda paliza, este dijo: "Siento lo sucedido chaval pero son ordenes del jefe" refiriéndose al director, entendía su punto de vista pero a su vez tenia una ganas de matarlo bastante claras.

-Joder, y porque no me decías que me ibas a tener que pegar de hostias mientras ibas al lugar, ¿eh?-Le dije mosqueado al campeón.

-Tranquilo chaval, si puedes hablar de esa manera seguro que puedes seguir con el entrenamiento, ademas vamos a tener compañía a partir de ahora, tomatelo como un refuerzo y nunca mejor dicho, bueno te espero en el mismo sitio en 15 minutos. Te dejo el resto a ti grandullón -Dijo Pyke saliendo de la habitación.

Gire mi cabeza hacia la izquierda para ver parado ante mi una figura enorme, era Galio el campeón demaciano que había estado todo el tiempo sentado en la silla que estaba junto al escritorio.

-Hola joven, mi nombre es Galio y supongo que lo sabrás ya pero ese hombre que se acaba de ir es Pyke el destripador de los puertos, encantado de conocerte joven invocador, bueno aprendiz jeje-

-Igualmente, supongo. Galio, ¿Que vas ha hacer para ayudarme en mi entrenamiento?- Pregunto en tono de incertidumbre a la gran gárgola.

-Bueno es simple yo seré un objetivo inmobil, así que tendrás que intentar dañarme con tus manos desnudas, claro esta podrás usar magia eventualmente así que sera algo sencillo ¿verdad?- Dijo Galio con una de las sonrisas mas sinceras que jamas había visto.

-En fin vamos a donde esta Pyke sino creo que me dará una paliza aun peor-

-Tienes razón, vamos joven-

Estando de vuelta ya en el puente donde nos esperaba Pyke nos pusimos a entrenar, 7 días fueron los que pasaron sin que hubiera avance alguno hasta que el octavo día paso algo inesperado, golpee al campeón en el rostro con fuerza lo cual no hizo nada mas que enojarlo y acto seguido me contesto con una ráfaga de golpes feroz en el pecho para hacer que me desplomara en el suelo, acto seguido Galio me recogió (como de costumbre) para curar mis heridas ya que era capaz de transmitir magia a otros cuerpos, a terminar de tratarme tenia que atacar a Galio durante 2 horas hasta hacerle una herida, si no lo conseguía Pyke me seguía moliendo a palos(Lo cual era lo habitual ya que nunca le hacia nada a Galio). Por otro lado Pyke después de entrenar se aseguraba de que yo durmiese acompañándome hasta mi cuarto donde también estaba Ahri ya dormida, esto ultimo hacia que yo durmiese en el suelo ya que no me sentía cómodo estando con ella en la cama.

Al pasar ya 1 mes me percate de algo, mis amigos ya habían avanzado mucho en su entrenamiento y ya habían despertado sus poderes a excepción de mi.

La manera en la que Onofre y Adri despertaron sus poderes fue curiosa, Taylor lo consiguió atraves de que le cayese un rayo en la cabeza un día que salia a entrenar a la terraza, el se percato que este rayo estaba siendo dispersado por su cuerpo lo cual le dio a entender que podía hacer algo referente a la electricidad así que empezó a experimentar y pedir ayuda a su entrenador para averiguar su habilidad, su maestro (Volibear) consiguió que este controlase el elemento eléctrico a una escala mínima, pero eso era suficiente para que el muchacho el cual no para de pensar en su vida anterior, se aliviase un poco.

Por otro lado Adri despertó su habilidad de forma mas sencilla, su maestro (Ornn) le enseño el camino del auto control y descubrió la gran afinidad del estudiante con el fuego lo cual hizo arder en emoción a Ornn ya que el era también un usuario de ese mismo elemento, de esa manera Adri se dio cuenta al inmediato del simbolismo de su poder, a causa de todo lo que había vivido se dio cuenta que el fuego era lo único que hacia que todo lo malo que el sufría desapareciera de manera absoluta de su mente y de su vida.

Por parte de Efrid su poder era un misterio, pero Pyke tenia una especie de curiosidad hacia ese chico ya que era el primero que aguantaba mas de 3 días entrenando de esa forma con el y también creía que ese chico estaba ligado a las aguas de alguna manera. Ese pensamiento no era nada erróneo, en el pasado Xisco había perdido a las 3 únicas personas de maneras directamente relacionadas con la mar. Una de estas personas fue su madre que se ahogo en el océano un día que ella y su hijo salían de pesca, fueron sorprendidos por una gran tormenta y esto hizo que Xisco que por aquel entonces tenia 7 años cayera al mar, su madre de manera inmediata salto para poder salvarlo pero este ya a salvo vio como su madre fue tragado por una gran ola la cual hizo volcar el barco así cayendo hasta el fondo del mar, 4 días pasaron hasta que la policía encontró a Xisco en una cueva marina al lado de una pequeña cala, el niño estaba destrozado y sabia que hacer así que solo se puso a llorar sabiendo que su madre nunca volvería a estar con el. El otro ser querido que perdió el joven fue su mejor y única amiga en aquel entonces Diana, la cual fue asesinada en un jate y abandonada en el mar como comida para los tiburones, nunca se enseño el cuerpo de la joven ya que este estaba destrozado completamente por las mordidas de numerosos animales marinos lo mas caprichoso del destino fue el saber que la persona que encontró el cadáver flotando cerca de una playa fue el mismo Xisco. La ultima persona fue su primer y único amor verdadero en la vida, Laura era una chica rubia joven y de familia adinerada, fue amor a primera vista por parte de ambos ellos se amaban como nadie lo hacia pero un fatídico día ella tuvo que volver a Londres su ciudad natal para recibir la herencia de sus recién difuntos padres pero su hermano desaparecido de hace mucho tiempo volvió a escena para matar a su hermana y quedarse con la herencia, el mar que había entre Reino Unido y Baleares era suficiente como para hacer que Xisco se diese cuenta de que el océano era su maldición. Pyke solo con observar al joven que su vida no era una de facilidades sino mas bien una de dolor y nada mas que infortunios y mala suerte, esto hacia que Pyke no lo tratase como hacia con los otros invocadores.

-Llevo 1 mes entrenando y lo único que he hecho es conseguir que no me des todos los golpes y te he podido devolver 5 de cada 30 que me tiras hasta que estoy demasiado cansado para continuar, tu crees que esto vale para algo, es mas por parte de Galio no he conseguido nada no le he hecho nada de daño- Le pregunte a Pyke mientras estaba sentado intentando recobrar algo de aliento.

-Mira chico eres el único de la historia que ha aguantado mas de 3 días conmigo entrenando, así que, no te vengas abajo, ademas estas muy en forma seguro que tu chica se podrá como una moto al verte, aaaahh estoy reventado que tal si vamos a comer algo ¿eh?- Dijo Pyke a Galio y a mi mientras se sacudía los pantalones y me daba la mano.

-Perfecto-Dijo Galio.

-Claro colega- Le dije al campeón mientras agarraba la mano y me levantaba.

Mientras llegábamos al comedor principal nos encontramos con Taylor y Volibear que iban al comedor también.

-Taylor que tal tío ¿como va todo?-le pregunte mientras le abrazaba

-Bien tío, como tu por lo que veo, joder tu cuerpo ha cambiado mucho desde que nos separamos para separar hace un mes, WOW- Dijo mi amigo expresando sus palabras con sinceridad.

-Tu también te ves genial, me entere por Galio de que ya despertaste tu magia ¿cierto?-

-Si, y tu lo conseguiste ya supongo-

-Pues no la verdad-Puse una sonrisa-Pero estoy mas motivado que nunca, ya llegara el momento de que mi magia aparezca-

-Tienes razón todo a su tiempo no- Me dijo mi amigo mientras me ponía la mano en el hombro.

-Vamos a comer o que tortolitos- Pregunto Pyke mientras nos pasaba por al lado.

-Vamos-Dijimos mientras soltábamos pequeñas carcajadas.

Al entrar al comedor vimos como Ahri estaba comiendo junto a TF, el cual me hizo un gesto con la mano diciendo que me acercara, al verlo decidí despedirme de mis acompañantes para sentarme junto a los dos campeones, al sentarme junto a mi compañera de habitación ella me agarro del brazo y lo coloco entre sus dos grandes personalidades para decirme al oído: "Tengo una sorpresita para ti hehehe"esa risita la hizo con su boca cerrada estando muy cerca mía, lo cual me hizo ver que ella iba con intenciones muy explicitas.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7: Sorpresa Agradable**

-Como que una sorpresa Ahri?- Dije mientras tragaba saliva - No me asustes- añadí mientras el temor se notaba en mi rostro.

-Tranquilo pequeñín es solo que tengo ganas de que veas a mi verdadera yo-Dijo mientras se acercaba a mi- ¿O es que no lo quieres ver?- me susurro al oído la chica de nueva colas.

-Emmm, si quiero pero no se que decir, vamos a ver que es lo que me vas a enseñar mas concretamente?-Pregunte con algo de miedo a la campeona.

-Es sobre lo que hago fuera de mi vida como campeona, es una sorpresa- Añadió con una sonrisa Ahri.

-Ah, era eso, menos mal- Dije esto ultimo en voz baja pero con un poco de decepción en mi voz.

-Pues vamos Efrid que nos esperan-

-Nos esperan, ¿quienes?-

-Ya lo veras vengaaaaa- Me decía mientras me empujaba por la espalda.

-Ok, ok tranquila-

Al cabo de un rato llegamos a una sala que estaba a oscuras, al avanzar un par de pasos Ahri me dio un empujón y desapareció en las sombras a la vez que cerraba la puerta, de repente un foco enfoco a una silla en mitad de la sala, una voz susurro a mi oído, "Siéntate" esa voz era femenina pero no era Ahri de ese estaba seguro. Con algo de desconfianza me senté en esa silla que en realidad era un sillón de piel (muy cómodo a decir verdad), solo que de lejos parecía una silla.

Al sentarme en el asiento note como un destello de luz me cegó durante unos segundos, al abrir mis ojos me di cuenta de que tenia a una mujer tumbada en mis piernas con una de sus manos en mi mentón, parecía que me examinaba con una sonrisa picara a la vez que movía sus piernas de arriba abajo.

-PERO QUE CO-

-Shhhh, no grites machote no vaya a ser que nos interrumpan- Me tapo la campeona los labios con su dedo a la vez que me decía esas palabras.

-VIOLACIOOOOONNN- Grite con todas mis fuerzas hasta que de repente… la mujer me beso, peor no un beso normal, no, sino que metió su lengua hasta mi campanilla.

-HMMHHG-(PERO QUE COÑO HACES) Quería decir

-AAAhh eso ha estado bien verdad machote- dijo con una sonrisa la mujer que por fin puede distinguir quien era, era Evelyne con su skin de KDA, ella acababa de violarme (no del todo pero ya sabéis).

-¿Pero que dices, tu estas loca o que?! Acabas de meterme la lengua hasta la campanilla y te quedas tan pancha!, ¿eh?- Dije muy cabreado a la campeona

-Oh vamos no me digas que no te ha gustado- Dijo ella mientras se acercaba a mi cara poniendo ojitos y acariciando mi pecho con su dedo indice.

-Mira… dejemos esto de lado, que hago aquí y donde esta Ahri- Pregunte hiendo directo al grano.

-Ah ella se esta cambiando, nos dijo que quería presentarnos a su compañero de habitación, ya que decía que tenias una voz de escándalo y debido a que nosotras somos cantantes pues ya sabes. Por así decirlo quiere que nos enseñes tu talento y que nosotras te demos el visto bueno- Me explico la campeona mientras se acomodaba mas encima miá.

-El visto bueno… Espera ¿para que?- Pregunte mientras ella ponía mi brazo alrededor de su cuello.

-¿No esta claro? Para que te nos unas al grupo o que al menos te presentes al concurso de canto para que alguien te elija como integrante de su grupo-Aclaro ella con un tono mas intimo, esto ultimo me extraño.

-A vale es eso… ESPERA ¿QUE?-Dije exaltado.

-Bien machote que sepas que eres muy cómodo pero es hora de que conozcas a las otras, así que me piro- Dijo la campeona mientras desaparecía de mi regazo.

Una gran luz cubrió toda la sala y los focos enfocaron a una especie de escenario donde Kai'Sa, Akali, Evelyn y Ahri (todas con sus skins de KDA) me miraban mientras se presentaban. Todas fueron muy cordiales y amables lo cual me pareció un tanto extraño, se me hacia difícil creer que Akali y Kai'sa fueran tan buenas.

Subí al escenario para presentarme y demás pero estas ya me conocían a causa de que Ahri les hablaba de mi, DEMASIADO, al cabo de un rato de estar hablando la rapera con gorra me pregunto que estilo de música cantaba a lo que respondí que rock, rap, metal y poca cosa mas.

-Tu… ¿rapeas también? Porque no me cantas algo si me convences te doy el visto bueno-Dijo Akali entusiasmada.

-Bueno venga vale, pero no esperes gran cosa yo te aviso- Añadí un tanto cortado

-No digas mentiras anda, cuando te duchas oigo esa preciosa voz tuya, y mas de una vez has rapeado algo, y muy bien de hecho- Me dijo Ahri mientras se apoyaba en mi hombro.

-Vale Vale, calma- Dije mientras me preparaba para cantar algo de mi rapero favorito Eminem.

-Esta canción se llama "Lose Yourself" sentaos y haber que os parece.

Empece a cantar pero no sin antes marcar un poco el ritmo haciendo un poco de beatbox improvisado para poder recordar bien la canción.

 **Look**

 **If you had**

 **One shot**

 **Or one opportunity**

 **To seize everything you ever wanted**

 **In one moment**

 **Would you capture it**

 **Or just let it slip?**

Empece con esos versos de introduccion que dice el propio Eminem al comenzar la cancion a modo de narrar lo que se venia.

 **Yo**

 **His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy**

 **There's vomit on his sweater already, mom's spaghetti**

 **He's nervous, but on the surface he looks calm and ready**

 **To drop bombs, but he keeps on forgettin'**

 **What he wrote down, the whole crowd goes so loud**

 **He opens his mouth, but the words won't come out**

 **He's chokin', how, everybody's jokin' now**

 **The clocks run out, times up, over, blaow!**

 **Snap back to reality, oh there goes gravity**

 **Oh, there goes Rabbit, he choked**

 **He's so mad, but he won't give up that easy? No**

 **He won't have it, he knows his whole back city's ropes**

 **It don't matter, he's dope, he knows that, but he's broke**

 **He's so stacked that he knows, when he goes back to his mobile home, that's when its**

 **Back to the lab again yo, this whole rhapsody**

 **He better go capture this moment and hope it don't pass him**

-WOW estas de broma, Ahri ¿donde le has enseñado eso?- Dijo Akali

-Yo no le he enseñado nada es su talento natural, pero ahora veras escucha-

 **You better lose yourself in the music, the moment**

 **You own it, you better never let it go**

 **You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow**

 **This opportunity comes once in a lifetime you better**

 **You better lose yourself in the music, the moment**

 **You own it, you better never let it go**

 **You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow**

 **This opportunity comes once in a lifetime you better**

Pare de cantar al ver que las 4 chicas hablaban entre ellas intentando que no me diera cuenta, no sabia decir si me molestaba el que no me hicieran caso, o me alegraba ya que se las veía con los ojos iluminados como si hubieran visto algo increíble.

-Oye si queréis que me calle me lo decís y ya eh- Dije a modo de burla para ver como reaccionaban.

-ERES LA HOSTIA CHAVAL- Dijeron a la vez Kai'Sa y Akali

-WOW machote eres todo un ídolo- Añadió Evelyn

-Eve pellizcame para saber que no estoy en un sueño- Dijo Akali

-Auch, no, NO ES UN SUEÑO- Dijo entusiasmada la rapera.

-Os lo dije ¿no? Este chico es brutal- Dijo Ahri

-Basta chicas, por favor, tampoco soy tanto, es decir os he escuchado muchas veces y Ahri tiene una voz traída por los cielos, Evelyn es brutal a la hora de alargar la voz, Kai'Sa lo clava cuando le da ese ritmazo al estribillo y Akali joder es una pedazo de rapera, y decís que yo soy bueno, yo me rio sinceramente- Dije para que me prestaran atención.

-Como me gusta cuando son tan modestos- Me dijo Evelyn mientras aparecía por mi espalda y me abrazaba.

-Eve oye no seas tan posesiva, el elegira quien es la que cantara con el o si hace un solo, ademas no te a dicho ni siquiera si quiere estar con alguien como tu- Esto ultimo lo dijo con un tono de burla, Akali había hecho enfadar a Evelyn ya que me había soltado y había aparecido detrás de la rapera.

-No espera Eve era una broma no saques las púas, NOOOO-

-Tranquila cariño solo te dolerá hasta que te desmayes-

Estas dos desaparecieron entre los asientos sin dejar rastro, mientras me quedaba atónito al ver esa escena Ahri y Kai'Sa estaban a mi lado.

-Tranquil esto es normal, verdad Kai- Dijo Ahri

-Si, pero se quieren mucho la verdad, somos como hermanas, Eve y Ahri son las mayores, Akali la mediana y Yo la pequeña y por lo que parece tu vas a ser el primer hermanito, ¿verdad?- Esto ultimo me lo dijo mientras agarraba mis manos y acercaba su cara con ojos implorantes.

Mire a Ahri, ella solo ponía una cara diciendo "Que quieres que haga" a lo que yo solo suspire y mire a los ojos a Kai'Sa.

-Si, seré tu hermanito, así que no me pongas esa cara que me pondré triste- Le dije mientras te acariciaba la cabeza.

-¿ENSERIO?- Dijo emocionada

-Si, no es broma-

-TE QUIERO, gracias, de verdad, gracias- Me dijo ella mientras me abrazaba y movía de lado a lado su cabeza contra mi pecho. Yo solo la abrace de vuelta a la vez que con mi mano derecha le decía a Ahri que se uniese al abrazo. Ella solo sonrió y se nos abrazo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8: El despertar del gran ser**

3 días mas tarde de mi "reunión" con las integrantes de KDA estaba de nuevo entrenando con Pyke en los muelles de Aguas Estancadas.

-Vamos chaval sigue golpeando, si dejas algún hueco te va a llover una hostia- Dijo esto a la vez que me daba un puñetazo en el riñón derecho.

-Joder!, vamos Pyke no te vengas arriba que todavía no me has hecho nada-

-Esa es la actitud joder, VAMOS- Dijo el campeón entusiasmado a la vez que comenzaba a arremeter contra mi con sus puños.

Comenzamos a intercambiar golpes, el me daba una patada en las costillas yo le daba un puñetazo en la cara, ninguno cedía, era como una batalla de dos bestias dispuestas a matar a la otra con tal de mantenerse de pie durante unos instantes mas, la única palabra para definir esa pelea era Salvaje. Galio observaba la batalla desde un costado del puente mientras que los dos combatientes peleaban en la parte mas central de este, la pelea se alargo por mas de 2 horas pero finalmente llego a su desenlace con un golpe a la parte inferior del mentón por parte de Pyke, el alumno se desplomo al suelo manteniendo aun sus puños cerrados como si la pelea no hubiese finalizado. Ya mas tarde en la cama de su habitación el joven se despertó con el cuerpo muy dolorido, observo que como de costumbre nadie estaba en la habitación, solo el y su dolor, al cabo de unos 15 minutos el joven se dispuso a ir a la ducha para poder limpiar su cuerpo lleno de sangre, al llegar al cuarto de baño este solo se detuvo a contemplar su rostro en el espejo… Algo había cambiado, sus ojos ya no eran de color dispares sino que eran ambos de un morado luminoso, esto causo una gran curiosidad al muchacho que se puso a ver como una especie de "raizes" introsanguineas recorrían su rostro desde sus ojos, estas llegaban hasta donde se situaba el corazón al ver que estas "raizes" transportaban un liquido extraño empezó a preocuparse hasta que vio que llegaron al corazón, en ese momento el chico se desplomo.

Todo era oscuridad pero algo se notaba en el ambiente, no estaba en una habitación o algo parecido sino que estaba en el agua, en las profundidades del océano donde no se veía o se oía nada pero se sentía todo, podía percibir cada uno de los peces y criaturas que lo observaba y acechaban pero ese no era un océano al que estuviese acostumbrado, no, era algo aun mayor. Al pasar un rato el joven noto algo muy cerca de el, en su espalda como si lo estuviese llamando, al darse la vuelta pudo verlo era el ojo de una criatura colosal la cual lo observaba de muy cerca, esta criatura empezó ha hablar de repente y dijo con voz solemne:

"Tu eres mi nuevo nombrado no lo olvides chico, tarde o temprano la corriente acaba arrastrando a todos hasta mis fauces, soy el que rige la vida, controla los mares y el señor de estas insignificantes tierras que llamáis RunaTerra. Recuerda bien esto por que nadie escapa a mi ira y tu estas por desatar un gran poder el cual conlleva una gran carga a aguantar, la única pregunta es ¿estas preparado? Cuando llegue el momento dirás mi nombre y así obtendrás lo que siempre quistes… PODER"

Al acabar de pronunciar esas palabras el joven se despertó en el suelo de su cuarto de baño, miro a un reloj cercano y se percato de que había pasado mas de 2 horas desde que cayo inconsciente, se levanto exhausto y se miro al espejo, sus ojos ya no eran luminosos pero habían vuelto a cambiar, ahora eran ojos de color rojo pero el patrón de estos no eran normales sino que eran serpientes que rodeaban el iris haciendo una forma de espiral. Efrid estaba hiperventilando ya que no creía lo que estaba viendo, su cuerpo sudoroso estaba ardiendo y no podía casi respirar parecía que le estaba dando un ataque cardíaco, Efrid supo que debía bajar su temperatura porque podría darle una insolación así que salto directo a la ducha y puso el agua lo mas fría posible, al colocarse bajo el agua se dio cuenta de que salia vapor de su propio cuerpo cuando el agua tocaba su piel y a su vez el sentía muchísimo calor aun estando bajo un agua congelada. Tras estar unas 2 horas para ducharse al fin su temperatura corporal se calmo y decidió salir del cuarto para hacer su footing rutinario y poder despejar su mente un poco ya que en toda la tarde no tenia nada que hacer y ya eran las 18:00 así que lo mejor seria y a correr cuanto antes para poder descansar lo antes posible.

Mientras Efrid se preparaba para salir de la habitación e ir a correr su compañera entro al cuarto, al verla el puso una sonrisa forzada para aparentar normalidad y la saludo. Esto sorprendió a la mujer ya que se notaba que el no estaba bien, ya que ella se fijo en que sus manos todavía temblaban un poco y que esa sonrisa no era para nada real, al percatarse de todo esto ella se acerco al joven y le dijo con voz cercana y suave: "Puedes confiar en mi, ¿que te hace fingir esa sonrisa?". Al oír esas palabras el joven apretó su puño derecho y simplemente cogió sus cascos y móvil y salio corriendo del cuarto. Ahri se encontraba sola en la habitación, no sabia porque su compañero había salido corriendo de esa manera, solo pensaba que ella podía tener la culpa de lo que le había sucedido, pensaba que el tener que dormir en el suelo, no poder tener su propio cuarto o el tener que retenerse a si mismo por ella estar en esa habitación podía ser la fuente del problema, así que ella solo pudo tumbarse en la cama para pensar en lo sucedido hasta ahora.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9: El Arte de la Espada**

Tras salir corriendo de mi habitación solo pude preguntarme si debía haberme quedado a explicarle a Ahri lo que me sucedía, podría haber sido mejor con ella… ella solo quería ayudarme y yo le he dado la espalda. Me sentía mal por lo ocurrido, a decir verdad mi plan era no dar una vuelta muy larga y poder volver pronto para disculparme.

Al cabo de unos minutos estaba llegando al sector joniano donde al llegar al patio pude ver a una mujer realizando una especie de baile, parecía estar en sintonía con una especie de hojas de espada que rondaban a su alrededor, a ella se la veía concentrada pero con un rostro de pura felicidad, parecía como si esa actividad fuese algo único para ella. Al quedarme un rato pasmado observando sus movimientos ella se percato de mi presencia, al verme ella me invito a unirme a su ejercicio a lo que solo respondí asintiendo con la mirada puesta en las piernas de la mujer, que estaban enfundadas en unas mallas de color negro las cuales se marcaban mucho, ella al verme observándola solo tosió con fuerza para que espabilara y así fue. Estuvimos un rato charlando mientras ella me explicaba lo básico de "Sōdodansu" o danza de las espadas que era el ejercicio que ella practicaba.

Después de haber intentado realizar esta "danza" me di cuenta que era un tanto relajante, ademas debía empuñar una espada corta muy similar a la espada "Dao" china lo cual me gustaba ya que yo siempre fui un entusiasta de las espadas y armas medievales, tras un rato de intentar mas la practica de esta danza ella me dijo que debía marcharse ya que se le había hecho muy tarde y que podía venir a practicar con ella cuando quisiese siempre que estuviese preparado para soportar un duro entrenamiento, sin decir nada mas me dio su nombre y se marcho, ella era Irelia la general del ejercito Joniano.

Me quede un rato subido a la rama de un árbol gigante que había en el patio y empece a practicar la danza que me había mostrado mientras me puse un poco de música con mis cascos, la música me hacia fluir con el viento y el movimiento de las hojas de cerezo que este levantaba del suelo, estaba en total sintonía con la música la cual era una flauta japonesa con un ritmo un poco acelerado. La música me controlaba, era como si mi cuerpo ya no fuese mio, me estaba moviendo solo y sin darme cuenta estaba realizando cada movimiento a la perfección, me pase un rato largo alrededor de 20 minutos bailando al ritmo de mi música en sintonía con mi cuerpo lo cual trajo una paz interior incomparable a mi ser, era como si acabase de quitarme el mayor de los pesos de encima, eso era algo que llevaba buscando desde hace mucho eso era… paz.

Al darme cuenta de lo tarde que era me apresure recogí mis cosas y corrí hacia mi habitación, quería hablar con Ahri, no quería que creyese que era su culpa que yo estuviese mal, me sentía como si hubiesen vuelto todos los problemas de los que me había liberado hace mucho tiempo, mucha gente se ha separado de mi solo por intentar ayudar en algo que no deben entrar, no iba ha pasar esta vez, no, iba hacer que Ahri entendiese todo y así podría protegerla de que le pase algo.

Al llegar a mi habitación entre a toda prisa para hablar con la campeona y pude ver que ella se estaba duchando ya que la puerta del baño estaba cerrada y se oía el agua caer contra el plato de ducho y como de costumbre su ropa estaba tirada por el suelo, yo ya me había acostumbrado a recogerla y ponerla a lavar así que ya no me molestaba. Mientras esperaba a que ella saliera de la ducha me puse a escuchar Linkin Park lo cual me hizo que me acordara de mi amigo Rafa, "Seria buena idea ir a verlo o incluso cenar todos juntos que hace tiempo que no nos vemos" pensé. Al cabo de un rato la ducha dejo de sonar, no me di cuenta de esto ya que estaba con los cascos y estaba de espaldas a la puerta del baño así que tampoco me di cuenta de que Ahri estaba saliendo del baño, ella aprovecho que yo estaba despistado sin prestarle atención y empezó a acercarse sigilosamente hacia mi ocultando su presencia para que no me percatase y así fue como se puso justo en mi espalda a menos de 1 metro de mi. Tras una profunda y larga inspiración de aire por parte de ella, se abalanzo encima miá rodeándome con sus brazos y apoyando sus pechos en mi nuca, por mi parte se me cayeron los cascos del brusco abrazo por lo que simplemente me exalte y dije sin darme la vuelta:

-Ahri que haces, ¿estas bien?-

-Yo si lo estoy Efrid, la pregunta es, ¿tu lo estas? ¿Porque rechazas mi compañía o el hablar conmigo? ¿He hecho algo como para que me odies o me ignores? Si es así no te andes con rodeos y dilo por favor- Me dijo con un tono seductor pero desprendía una seriedad impropia de ella.

-No Ahri tu no eres el problema, mas bien lo contrario, sin tu ayuda y comprensión ahora mismo no estaría así, debo darte las gracias por ello pero…-

-¿Pero?-Pregunto apresurada ella.

-Es que… si me intentas ayudar solo saldrás mal parada, y es algo que no puede permitir y si para evitarlo debo hacer que me odies mejor, profiero que no te pase nada a que estés conmigo...-Hice una pausa- La verdad Ahri, eres alguien ya no solo especial sino que importante para mi, desde hace mucho tiempo sin conocerte en persona ya eres una mujer que amaba aunque suene patético, pero ahora que te conozco en persona… Aaahhh, joder que me gustas, así de sencillo. Ahora si quieres me voy de la habitación y busco otra tranquila, el director lo entenderá- Dije esto mientras me levante de la silla y me dirijia a la puerta. Ahri agacho la cabeza y me agarro con fuerza del brazo derecho e hizo que me girara y de repente se apoyo en mi pecho, este brusco movimiento hizo que se le cayera la toalla y dejo al aire su hermoso cuerpo, ella estaba llorando y agarraba con mucha fuerza mi camiseta tanta que me estaba empezaba a romper la ropa, yo solo intente agarrarla de vuelta para que se calmase pero de golpe ella levanto la cabeza y… me mordió el cuello con gran fuerza.

Con mis ojos abiertos como platos y un poco de sangre saliendo de un borde de mi boca solo pude dejar escapar un par de palabras.

-A-Ahri que estas hacien...-Ahri me mordió de nuevo pero con mas fuerza- AAAAAAHHH- Mi grito salio con gran fuerza pero de repente Ahri alzo la cabeza y me miro con los ojos abiertos y llenos de lagrimas, pero, sus ojos estaban señalando que estaba disfrutando eso, sus ojos pedían por mas a la vez que lloraban y ella se acerco a mi oreja y me dijo con voz sensual mientras empezaba a salivar.

-Corre, o follame tu eliges- En ese momento recordé que día era. El único día que no debía estar cerca de ella en la noche había llegado el día 23, esa infernal había llegado. Ya era casi las 9 de la noche al yo entrar en la habitación y ella al verme había empezado a excitarse y ese fue mi gran error, y a dios pongo como testigo que fue una mala idea entrar en esa habitación.

-Ahri no me digas que… ¿hoy es 23 verdad?- Pregunte de manera estúpida porque sabia ya bien la respuesta.

-JODER QUE SI ES 23 ES LA MEJOR NOCHE DE EL MES CARIÑO Y TU NO TE VAS A IR HASTA QUE ME HAYAS REVENTADO CONTRA LA PARED- Dijo ello con mucha agresividad mientras me tiraba el suelo, rompía mi camiseta y empezaba a lamerme entero. A la vez que hacia todo esto estaba gimiendo de placer y pude ver como con su mano derecha que no estaba haciendo nada empezó a masturbarse con fuerza, los gemidos pasaron a ser gritos de placer y Ahri parecía haber perdido la cabeza, yo no sabia como reaccionar y simplemente me quede quieto.

Intente zafarme pero eso solo hizo que ella clavara sus uñas en mi espalda lo cual me provoco un gran dolor ya que parecía ser una herida profunda, no sabia porque pero parecía ser que me estaba empezando gustar esa situación así que me abalance sobre Ahri y todo mi auto control se fue al garete, mordí el pezón de uno de sus pechos y empece a meter mis dedos en su vagina…

Al despertarme pude ver a Ahri agarrada a mi desde mi espalda, no tenia ropa al igual que yo, no recordaba mucho de la noche anterior, solo el haber hablado con ella de mi situación y unos vagos recuerdos sobre algo que no parecía ser muy real. Al incorporarme en el sitio me fije en la cara de la mujer que estaba agarrada a mi esto ultimo me hizo sonreír y una extraña felicidad invadió mi ser, pero, la felicidad no era la única emoción que había aparecido sino que la inquietud también.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10: Recuerdos**

Era extraño ya que no recordaba nada de la noche pasada desde que Ahri se abrazase a mi cuando intente salir de la habitacion, asi que verla desnuda abrazada a mi era de lo mas raro a mi parecer, me levante y me fui al baño ya que queria ducharme, al estar en el baño encendi la ducha, puse un poco de musica con mi movil y me mire al espejo para darme cuenta de algo bastante impactante, tenia marcas de mordidas por todo el cuello ademas de unas marcas como de zarpazos en la espalda, estas heridas no sangraban pero era muy recientes a juzgar por su aspecto. Tras estar revisando mis heridas me meti en la ducha ya que me fije en la hora y ya era muy tarde ya que tenia que estar en el salon principal a las 9:00 AM y ya era las 8:30 asi que tenia prisa, el agua de la ducha era fria y eso me ayudo a que las heridas no me escociesen mas de lo que ya lo hacian, al salir de la ducha me fui a por mi ropa las cuales eran unas telas parecidas a la vestimenta de Jax y me iba a ir cuando Ahri que se estaba despertando me cogio la mano y me dijo con una voz adormecida.

-Cariño…¿te vas ya?…es muy pronto- Dijo a la vez que se levantaba y dejaba ver su sensual figura.

-Si, me voy… amor...- Dije esa ultima palabra algo cortado.

-Espero que vuelvas pronto- Me dio un beso en los labios, rapido pero, con mucho sentimento, parecia ser amor de verdad.

-Lo…intentare- Respondi totalmente en shock

Sali de mi habitacion algo inquieto por lo que me acababa de pasar, me diriji hacia el salon principal con el tiempo encima ya que quedaban 5 minutos para que fuese la hora acordada y el salon quedaba algo lejos.

Llegue con el tiempo justo pero lo consegui, ahi estaban todos mis amigos, incoscientemente al verlos se projecto una sonrisa en mi cara. Al verme ellos solo me saludaron como lo hacemos de costumbre, tras un rato de charla sin importancia el director aparecio acompañado de Galio el campeon demaciano, este ultimo portaba algo de gran tamaño con forma rectangular que estaba tapado por una tela. Cuando llegaron donde nos encontrabamos el campeon solto el objeto que portaba al destapar la de la tela el objeto nos fijamos que era una especie de baul, al abrirlo vimos que estaba repleto de armas, algunas eran extrañamente atractivas. El director al observar nuestras caras de intriga dijo.

-Estas son armas que han sido seleccionadas para que vosotros las porteis, como podeis ver hemos escogido una amplia selección de estas, asi que… seleccionad la que mas os plazca-

-Director- Dije en voz alta -Yo preferio no escoger ninguna, almenos no hasta despertar mi magia si no le importa claro-

-Tranquilo, tu tomate tu tiempo- Me contesto

Onofre al hechar un vistazo al baul decidio coger un arco con piedras preciosas decorando su parte me solida, por otra parte Rafa escogio dos dagas de estilo persa, Adri por su parte escogio una lanza de una punta serrada y de un tamaño considerable y por ultimo Rachid escogio un a especie de pistola junto con un revolver de tecnologia hextech aparentemente. Despues de escoger un arma cada uno menos yo nos dirijiamos a la cafeteria para comer algo y ponernos al dia de estos dos meses que habiamos estado entrenando y no nos habiamos visto mas de 5 minutos seguidos y aveces ni eso, asi que iba siendo hora de hablar un buen rato como en los viejos tiempos.

Ya en la cafeteria nos encontramos con Morgana que resultaba ser la cocinera de la academia, y la verdad que su comida era realmente buena.

-Bueeeeno que tal estos dos meses chicos?- Pregunte de manera inocente e interesada.

-Hombre, pues ¿tu que crees?- Me dijo Ray con tono pesimo y bastante lugubre, como si acabase de recordar algo que no queria acordarse.

-En fin, a mi no han hecho mas que molerme a palos asi que, algo mejor que a mi os habra ido ¿no?- Respondi a modo de mejorar la moral a lo que Onofre respondio que que habia estado haciendo para haber entrenado de esa manera, mi respuesta fue clara, Pyke. Onofre empezo a reir como un descosido ante mi respuesta, yo solo lo acompañe riendome tambien, el ambiente ya era mas calmado y eso hizo que la comida transcurriese de manera mas amena, tras recibir el primer plato nos pusimos a compartir nuestras experiencias de estos ultimos dos meses, una de las mas interesantes fue la situacion que vivio rafa con su entrenadora que era Lux, esta situacion involucraba unos baños termales y cosas que eran faciles de prever, pero esta anecdota es para otra ocasión. Por otra parte Rachid habia tenido un entrenamiento simple pero muy duro, que era el dominar sus sentimientos mas oscuros e impuros para no sucumbir ante ellos, Onofre habia tenido que sobrevivir durante una semana solo en una montaña de Flerjord para poder convocar a las tormentas de esos picos gelidos, que era de donde provenia la fuente del poder de Volibear y por ultimo Adri habia estado forjando en el corazon de un volcan armas bajo la supervisión de Ornn.

Pasamos 4 horas hablando y comiendo la deliciosa comida de la Angel Caido mientras a su vez algunos de nosotros fueron a por bebidas tales como Wishky y Vodka a la taverna de Gragas, estos era Onofre, Adri y Rachid. Tras 1 hora mas de risas y buenos momentos en la compañía de la gente que consideraba mis hermanos, estabamos abandonando el comedor, Onofre y yo por otra parte fuimos a dar un paseo para charlar un poco mas. Ya en el patio principal yo le dije a mi amigo.

-Oye tio, Ahri y yo, ¿hicimos algo la noche pasada? Ya que he estado pensando que ayer fue dia 23 y que he dormido en la habitacion, y al despertarme ella me a recibido con una sonrisa y llamandome "cariño" y la verdad…- Empece a derrumbarme- … Me ha recordado a ella-

-Pues mira, si, ayer tu y ella pareciais dos bestias en celo, y la verdad hoy al venir de tu cuarto te he visto con una gran sonrisa en tu cara, y eso me hace pensar que tal vez ella te esta haciendo tan feliz como Laura, y la verdad me alegro por ti pero… creo que deberias tener cuidado, nosotros no queremos estar en este mundo, y a ti se te ve decido a no volver y supongo que sabras lo que pasara si tenemos un conflicto por este tema… vamos que no estes muy pegado a ella cuando el resto esten contigo, por mi parte no me molesta pero, al yo ser el unico que sabe por lo que has pasado, mejor no te confies en que ellos sea tan comprensivos. Ademas, ¿no te acuerdas de nada de los de anoche?-

-La verdad, no, no me acuerdo de nada pero eso ya se lo preguntarte a ella,… gracias por todo Onofre, que sepas que eres de lo que mas me importa en mi vida y quiero agradecertelo.- Le dije a Onofre mientras le deba un abrazo.

Al cabo de un rato de seguir nuestra conversacion mas personal volvimos a nuestras habitaciones para estar frescos para mañana, que seria el dia donde empezariamos los ultimos entrenamientos antes de empezar las clases en 3 semanas.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11: El veneno del Amor**

-Efrid, Efrid, EFRID- Gritó Ahri- Efrid vamos, despierta ya. Vas a llegar tarde… es mas creo que ya llegas tarde- Me dijo la campeona mientras yo me frotaba los ojos a la vez que me despertaba.

-¿Qu-que pasa? Ahri no me grites por favor, tengo sueño, por una vez dejame dormir…-Conteste un tanto mosqueado.

-¿No tenias que ir a entrenar con tus amigos? Eso fue lo que me dijiste ayer por la noche, me lo dijiste para que no hiciéramos nada ¿recuerdas?- Me dijo ella mientras agachaba sus orejas felinas a modo de mostrar su descontento hacia las palabras del joven.

-Oye, no te pongas así ¿vale? Si quieres esta noche estaré para lo que quieras, así que no me pongas esa cara por favor- Le dije mostrando una sonrisa para que viese que era cierto lo que decía.

Ella solo respondió inflando los mofletes y mirando hacia la pared a la vez que dejaba escapar un sonido leve como "Hmm". La mire y me puse a reír ya que el gesto me parece algo gracioso, y me iba a levantar para vestirme y salir corriendo de la sala para no hacer esperar a mis amigos pero de repente Ahri se me abalanzo y me tiro contra la cama, ella (que estaba desnuda a causa de que no usa pijama para dormir) empezó a besarme con pasión, sus labios eran suaves y a su vez ella estaba siendo muy agresiva, me faltaba el aire no podia respirar. Al cabo de un minuto en el que nuestros labios no se separaron ella se separó, acto seguido me miró con ojos brillantes y volvió a saltar encima mia pero esta vez empezo a darme pequeñas mordidas en el cuello mientras repetia una y otra vez a mi oido: "Hazme tuya amor" esas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza como un eco interminable, y sin darme cuenta empece a besarla y esta vez nuestras lenguas se juntaban y se revolvian entre ellas.

Mientras tanto en los campos de entrenamiento del area oeste de la academia 4 invocadores esperaban a su compañero, que llegaba tarde, uno de ellos dijo:

-Oye, llevamos media hora esperando a este puto inutil y no aparece, ¿que hacemos?- Era Adri quejandose de que Efrid no llegaba al lugar de reunion acordado.

-Este esta durmiendo o yo que se- Dijo Rachid

-Vamos a buscar a este porque sino nunca vendrá- Añadió Rafa

\- Voy yo tranquilos, esperad aquí, no tardare mucho supongo- Aclaró Onofre levantándose del suelo donde estaba sentado.

Onofre despues de aclarar de que seria el el que iria a buscar a su amigo empezo a correr en direccion a la habitacion de Efrid, por desgracia no podia usar sus poderes para moverse mas rapido asi que tardaria mas o menos unos 10 minutos en llegara si seguia en el ritmo que iba. Mientras Taylor partia hacia la habitacion de Efrid este estaba ocupado con otros asuntos.

Ahri habia decidido no dejar que su compañero de habitcion se fuera sin satisfacerla primero, asi que habia usado su hechizo "encantar" para que el joven estuviese bajo sus encantos y a su merced, Efrid por otro lado estaba quitandole con la boca la ropa a Ahri, mientras ella jadeaba y gemia de placer ya que con sus manos el muchacho estaba acariciando las partes mas intimas de la mujer, Ahri estaba impaciente por volver a sentir al chico dentro de ella, asi que se apresuro y tiro de los pantalones de joven, al quitarselos ella empezo a lamer el pene del muchacho con su lengua. En el interior del joven algo no estaba bien, el no sentia placer por lo que ella hacia, el estaba sintiendo lo que hace mucho tiempo queria dejar atrás, el se sentia como un objeto, un trozo de carne que se usa y se tira, por otro lado estando bajo los efectos del hechizo de la campeona el no podia evitar querer mas, esto hacia que en su interior una gran ira se formase, en lo mas profundo de su ser la bestia llevada por la ira que hace mucho tiempo dejo atrás estaba volviendo a surgir. En un acto de puro instinto Efrid aparto a la muchacha de encima y la agarro por el cuello, la lanzo contra el suelo y la miro con ojos de puro odio y rabia, ella no entendia lo que le pasaba a su compañero, ella lo queria de manera posesiva, es cierto, pero lo queria de manera verdadera asi que ella penso que el en realidad la odiaba. Mientras Efrid ahogaba a Ahri con sus propias manos ella pudo pronunciar de manear vaga:

-E-Efrid, siento lo que te he hecho hasta ahora, asi que… por… favor para, no puedo res-

Ahri ya no conseguia respirar y estaba a punto de desmayarse, el sentimento de la culpa entro en ella y esto provoco que se pusiese a llorar con sus pocas fuerzas restantes.

Ante esto Efrid no soltaba a Ahri, dentro de el su verdadero yo estaba apoderandose de el, mientras que su otra parte queria detenerlo hasta el punto de gritar con todas sus fuerzas hasta que se desmayo, solo quedaba ira, Ahri iba a morir si el no se contenia. En mitad de toda la tragedia Taylor entro en la habitación a toda prisa ya que habia escuchado los golpes mientras llegaba a la puerta, al ver esa escena no dudo en separar a los dos, lanzo a Efrid contra la pared y ayudo a Ahri a recobrar la compostura, Efrid se levanto de un falto y con un grito se abalanzo sobre Ahri pero Taylor se puso en medio y de un golpe saco de la habitación a Efrid este rodo por el suelo y se volvio a levantar de golpe saltando hacia su amigo de nuevo, Taylor cargo con electricidad su puño para repetir de nuevo el movimiento anterior pero esta vez Efrid lo esquivo con facilidad lanzado un rodillazo al mismo tiempo levantando a su amigo a su amigo hasta el techo y haciendole vomitar una gran cantidad de sangre en el proceso, el grito de dolor de Taylor a caer al suelo resono por todo el pasillo, esto alerto a los otros 3 jovenes que esperaban en las pistas de entrenamiento, sin dudarlo un instante empezaron a correr hacia el origen de los gritos. En la sala donde se llevaba acabo el combate, Taylor estaba rebotando de lado a lado del lugar mientras su cabeza no dejaba de sangrar al igual que su boca no dejaba de expulsar sangre, Efrid cada vez que saltaba encima de su compañero atacaba con sus dientes tratando de arrancar la piel de su amigo, parecia que la persona

cuerda que una vez existió ya no estaba presente, tras 10 minutos de correr como poses el trio de estudiantes llego a la escena de la paliza, lo que vieron no era algo de lo quisieras acordarte, Taylor yacia en el suelo, ensangrentado, pero con diferencia el que peor estaba era Efrid, le faltaba un brazo y sus ojos estaban fritos, parecia que habia sido obra de un ataque de la electricidad de Taylor.

Esa escena era horrible, y la unica persona consciente en esa sala estaba entre los dos muchachos, era Ahri.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12: El calor de la luz, la realidad de la oscuridad**

Todo lo que pude ver era oscuridad, mera oscuridad, esa oscuridad no era nada que desconociese, era lo mas cercano a un hogar que tenia desde la perdida de ella, no, no solo ella sino desde que perdí todo lo que quería, ellos no eran mas que meros parches, eso me repetí una y otra vez, ellos no son mas que luces tenues en mi oscuro mundo, se acabaran apagando ¿verdad?, si, eso es, nada va a curar esta oscuridad de mi interior, y menos 4 personas que no saben lo que es perderlo todo, eso fueron mis pensamientos una vez en mi vida, ahora esos pensamientos son unos de puro odio a mi antiguo yo. Eso no era lo que yo quería creer, quería pensar que el amor no volvería, que el sentimiento de la vida no volvería a abrazar mi existencia.

-Se ha despertado ya- Dijo una voz femenina que no lograba reconocer.

-Tio, ¿como estas?- Decía una voz que ya conseguí reconocer, era Adri que al parecer me estaba tocando el hombro con una gran preocupación.

-Si, si… estoy bien… supongo- Dije sin poder ver nada, parecía como si me estuviesen tapando los ojos.

-Siento lo que te he hecho tío, pero joder, estabas como una fiera y tenia que defenderme- Mi cara al escuchar a mi amigo Onofre se torno a una de sorpresa, no recordaba nada de la mañana anterior, solo sabia que me había descontrolado.-Ha juzgar por tu cara no te acuerdas de nada, ¿verdad?- Añadió Rachid para resaltar lo obvio.

-¿Que he hecho? Explicádmelo con pelos y señales, quiero saberlo- Dije con tono serio, sin poder ver nada todavía. Tras pedir una explicación ellos relataron los eventos de la mañana del día anterior ya que había estado inconsciente durante 2 días, estas palabras fueron duras, mas de lo que pensaba, había atacado a matar a un amigo y casi mato a una mujer inocente que solo buscaba amor y cariño. Me sentía como un monstruo, pero no era algo nuevo, en mi vida yo ya había hecho este tipo de cosas mas de una vez, ya fuese el provocar dolor a alguien por el mero hecho de divertirme o dañar a mis seres queridos solo por mi propia inutilidad, pensé que había dejado atrás eso, que no volvería a pasar, pero como siempre estaba equivocado.

-Entonces, por eso no puedo ver nada, ¿porque mis ojos están destrozados? No diré que no me lo merezca, aunque al menos puedo ver que mi brazo a podido volver a su sitio gracias a Soraka, gracias por ello- Dije mientras me incorporaba sentándome en la orilla de la cama, la campeona ahí presente se sorprendió al saber que era ella la encargada de tratar nuestras heridas, ya que no la habían mencionado en el relato de los sucesos.

-Bueno joven, mi tratamiento es efectivo si, pero debes saber que para recuperar la visión deberás estar en la enfermería durante toda esta semana para que pueda reparar todo ese tejido muerto que queda- Dijo la mujer de Targon, esperando la aceptación rápida del joven aprendiz.

-Gracias Soraka- Dije haciendo una pausa -Pero, no me merezco esos ojos de vuelta, ademas no creo que yo mismo este cómodo de ninguna manera conmigo mismo, así al menos recordare bien el pecado que he cometido, así que gracias pero no me hará falta- Dije con un tono sincero aunque algo dulce para que ella notase mi seriedad en mi sinceridad.

-¿COMO?- Dijeron las 5 personas a la vez, aunque Rachid parecía decirlo a tono mas sarcástico, como si entendiese a la perfección mi razonamiento.

-¿Que dices tío? ¿Te a dado tan fuerte este en la cabeza?- Dijo Adri a modo de relajar tensiones

-No lo dices enserio, ¿no?- Dijo Rafa con tono de preocupación

-Lo digo enserio, no quiero sentirme incomodo por esto, así que voy a decidirlo ahora, no quiero mis ojos de vuelta, y no voy a discutir mas- Quise dejar claras mis intenciones, no iba a poder mirar a la cara ni a mi amigo ni a Ahri si de repente actuase como si nada pasase, quería recibir mi "castigo" si podía llamarlo de alguna forma.

-Chicos, a tomado una decisión, va siendo hora de apoyarlo ¿no?- Dijo con su característico tono frio y serio Rachid.

-Tiene razón, hay que apoyarle- Añadió Onofre

-Si, tenéis razón. Tranquilo tío que nosotros estamos aquí verdad Michael-

-Si… seguro que todo irá bien, pídeme lo que quieras Efrid, are todo lo que pueda-

-Ejem… siento interrumpir esta entrañable escena pero si de verdad no vas a pasar por mi tratamiento me voy a marchar, todavía quedan unas pocas semanas de vacaciones hasta que esto se llene de alumnos así que… nos vemos chicos y tu Efrid no hagas mas tonterías, tu cuerpo esta lo suficientemente mal como para que tu lo uses cual muñeco de trapo- Soraka dijo esto ultimo lo dijo con un tono de verdadera preocupación a la vez que abandonaba la sala.

-¿Queréis ir a tomar algo al bar de Gragas? Dicen que hace unas cervezas de puta madre la verdad, Adri tu y yo podríamos hacer nuestra típica competición, ya sabes en la que siempre pierdes-Onofre propuso la idea que la verdad era algo que necesitábamos para desconectar-… marica- Añadió en un tono de voz mas bajo.

-Marica tu madre, vamos a ver quien bebe mas puto imbécil, luego no llores- Le contesto Adri

Por otra parte Rachid me ayudo a ponerme en pie y se ofreció a ser mi guía, al escuchar la discusión de nuestros amigos, Rafa, yo y Rachid simplemente nos reímos de manera suelta y sin preocupación, eran unas risas que se notaban mas reales de lo que parecían, este evento lo pareciese o no seria lo que haría que nos volviésemos a unir después de haber estado tanto tiempo aislados los unos de los otros.

Al ir caminando por los pasillos, empezábamos a escuchar a la gente festejando, ya eran las 10 de la noche y algo era extraño, ya que a esa hora yo solía estar en la habitación junto a la campeona con la que compartía cuarto, pero ahora no sabia si al volver ella estaría o no ahí.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13: Decisión Crucial**

Ya había pasado 2 semanas desde el accidente con Onofre, me estaba acostumbrando a vivir sin ojos gracias a que mis dos nuevos entrenadores (Udyr y Lee Sin) me habían mostrado el como crear imágenes espirituales de el entorno que me rodea, lo cual me estaba siendo útil a causa de no tener ya a mi compañera de habitación. Cada vez que recordaba esto ultimo no podía evitar pensar en todo el miedo y dolor que debió sentir Ahri. Respecto a mi entrenamiento había estado practicando las artes espirituales que Udyr practicaba y Lee Sin me ayudaba a fortalecer mis músculos mediante unas artes marciales, las cuales consistían en movimientos a modo de patadas y puñetazos directos en dirección a el cuerpo de Lee, cada vez que lo golpeaba sentía como si fuera una piedra hecha humano, a decir verdad mis extremidades recibían mas daños que su cuerpo a lanzar mis ataques, el entrenamiento rutinario consistía en eso, repetir una y otra vez los golpes que me enseñaban durante 5 horas seguidas al día, hasta que a 2 días de empezar las clases el director nos llamo a mi y a mis 4 amigos para comunicarnos algo importante.

Ya en la oficina del director pude notar como dos personas se acercaban hacia la puerta donde me encontraba yo apoyado, a juzgar por sus voces pude deducir que eran Onofre y Rafa que venían juntos de la cafetería.

-Hey, Efrid! Que tal, se te ve bien- Dijo Onofre a la distancia haciendo hincapié en el ve.

-Ja Ja, muy gracioso tío, pero que sepas que el no tener ojos no me impide una cosa...- Deje la frase en el aire y acto seguido le tire una moneda directa a su cara, pude hacer esto gracias a el entrenamiento de Lee que me enseño la importancia de entender mi entorno.

Onofre por otra parte simplemente agarro la moneda en medio de su trayectoria y me devolvió el lanzamiento, a lo que no me dio tiempo a reaccionar a causa de que el había usado su velocidad de rayo para devolvérmela. Lo que hizo que me cayera al suelo al recibir el impacto en la frente.

-Buen intento, compañero de la once- Me dijo Onofre mientras me ayudaba a levantarme.

-Tu madre, cabrón.- Le respondí, pero a modo de buen rollo.

-No es nada personal hombre, ¿estas bien?- Me dijo

-Si, tranquilo, no es nada- Le dije

-Bueno, chicos vamos para adentro ¿no?- Nos dijo Rafa mientras hacia un gesto con la cabeza señalando a la puerta.

Nosotros le hicimos caso inmediato ya que nos deberían estar esperando, y al abrir las puertas nos dimos cuanta de que así era, Rachid y Adri ya estaban dentro esperando por nosotros, este ultimo estaba medio dormido encima de una de las butacas de la sala del director.

-Sentimos la tardanza, hemos tenido un contratiempo-Dijo Rafa para explicar la tardanza.

-Tranquilo, no hace mucho que estos dos han llegado así que tampoco hemos esperado tanto- Dijo el director para que nos preocupáramos.

-Bien escuchadme todos-Dijo el director poniéndose de pie- Taylor, Ray, Michael y Adri vais a emprender un viaje a 4 lugares distintos, Taylor tu iras a Freldjor, Ray tu iras a Noxus, Michael tu partirás hacia Demacia y tu Adri te dirigirás a Shurima.

-Y que hay de mi director- Le pregunte alarmado.

-Tu… eres simplemente… demasiado débil- Me respondió el director Lock con un tono duro y cortante.

Todos en la sala quedaron sorprendidos y callados ante esas palabras, se podía ver la mayor sorpresa en esas palabras en la cara de Rafa y en la miá, durante todos mis entrenamientos yo pensaba que avanzaba a un gran ritmo pero las explicaciones del director me hicieron ver que eso no era para nada así, al parecer Pyke había estado fingiendo al recibir mis golpes y al decir que trabajaba a un gran ritmo. Todas estas palabras no hicieron mas que alimentar mas mi ira, mis pensamientos empezaban a volverse oscuros y con intenciones asesinas, mi mente era un infernó, el estrés, el dolor, los insultos, todo me estaba haciendo querer estallar pero en medio de todo ese caos una imagen vino a mi cabeza, esa imagen era la cara de Ahri llorando, en el momento que la ataque por mi arrebato de ira. Me jure a mi mismo que no volvería a pasar y así iba a ser. Conseguí poner mis pensamientos en orden de nuevo y me centre en no perder el control, para eso tuve que morder con fuerza mi lengua, lo que hizo que un poco de sangre cayera por el costado de mi boca, ante esto el único en percatarse fue el director que dejo la explicación diciendo que ya estaba bastante claro.

-Pero director, no es justo, nosotros no queremos tener que separarnos de esta manera, una cosa a sido el entrenar estos 3 meses pero el tener que irnos a diferentes partes de Runa Terra y dejarlo a el solo aquí, y mas en su estado… no quiero permitirlo- Dijo Onofre mientras se levantaba de su asiento, acto seguido dio un golpe a la mesa de el centro de la sala y siguió- No pienso permitir que me separes mas de un amigo, y menos a uno al que he dejado ciego! Y me da igual lo fuerte que seas, si tengo que pelear lo haré…

-CALLATE ONOFRE- Le dije gritando- No es cosa tuya, no tienes el poder de hacer nada en este momento, alegrate que eres uno de los que a conseguido usar magia y no tienes que entrenar el doble que el resto para despertar un poder que no existe… id a prepararos para vuestros viajes, seguiré con esta conversación a solas- Acabe con la discusión con estas palabras.

Después de esta pequeña discusión Rachid se levanto haciéndome una reverencia y antes de salir de la sala me dijo "Nos vemos en un tiempo" y procedió a salir de la sala, Rafa con resentimiento por no decir nada salio junto a el de la sala, por otra parte Adri tuvo que llevarse a Onofre de la sala a tirones mientras el mantenía una mirada asesina sobre el director Lock. Al haber salido todos de la sala me senté en la silla mas próxima a la mesa del director y le dije:

-Dime Lock ¿cuales son tus planes para mi? A juzgar por tu tono de voz cuando hablabas todo lo que decías no era para echarme la bronca ¿verdad?- Al decirle estas palabras esperaba una respuesta del tipo "Veo que eres avispado" pero su respuesta fue muy distinta.

-Sígueme joven, tengo algo que mostrarte, espero que lo aprecies- Me dijo mientras movía un libro de sus estantería y esta empezaba a moverse, la verdad todo esto me parecía de película pero sabiendo en el mundo que estaba no debería alterarme mucho. Después de seguir al director por el pasillo detrás de la estantería durante un rato me percate de que estábamos descendiendo hacia lo que parecía una sala con decoraciones japonesas así que asumí que seria de Jonia ya que era la única región similar a Asia, al acercarnos a la puerta pude ver la cara de 4 demonios Oni esculpidas en pierda sobre el marco de la puerta, por alguna extraña razón ver esas 4 caras mirando me producía una pequeña sensación de comodidad.

Al ya estar dentro de la sala solo había una caja de madera de color beige y un cartel donde ponía las siguientes palabras: "Todo aquel bajo el amparo de la hoja carmesí sucumbirá a sus deseos mas internos y primarios, solo aquellos con la voluntad capaz de doblegar a el diablo pueden blandir su filo" El director se sentó en el suelo a un lado de la caja y me dijo alto y claro.

-Desde hoy Efrid, obtendrás tu verdadero nombre, esta sera tu única y verdadera compañera- Decía mientras de la caja sacaba una espada japonesa con una vaina rojo carmesi y una guarda dorada, la empuñadura negra y con remaches de plata.-Su nombre es Orochimaru y desde hoy ella es tu espada- Agacho acto seguido la cabeza y estiro sus brazos hacia mi para hacerme entrega del arma.

-Director, ¿esta usted seguro?- El me contesto afirmando con la cabeza, a lo que yo respondí desenvainado la hoja de la espada. El brillo carmesí de la hoja era abrumador, era como si una bestia atrapada dentro de esta espada se hubiese liberado y hubiese entrado en mi mente, ante todo ese brillo el director me dijo con palabras claras "Tomala, doblegala a tu voluntad". Yo al escuchar esas palabras me arme de valor y desenfunde del todo la hoja, pude ver como un ser habitaba en ella y este ser me pedía entre llantos que la usase, me estaba eligiendo como su portador legitimo.

-Desde hoy Orochimaru, tu seras mi espada y yo seré tu amo, no aceptare quejas y te utilizare para todo tipo de atrocidades, ¿queda claro?- La espada respondió prendiendo su filo en una energía roja intensa, y muy oscura. Tras la respuesta del arma yo la envaine de nuevo y me diriji al director.

-Lock, desde hoy yo cuidare de Orochimaru- Puse un tono mas grave para sentirme un poco superior, pero poco duraría mi momento estrella ya que el director tenia preparada una misión para mi, una que no me esperaba para nada.

-No sera a la única que cuidaras, también vas a ser el guardaespaldas de la hija de unos nobles herederos del trono de Demacia-

-Espera… ¿QUE?- Respondí sorprendido.

-Si conseguías pasar la prueba de esta espada la misión iba estar en tus manos, esta es la razón por la que tu no vas a viajar, ya que tu eres el único capaz de usar a Orochimaru y desatar su potencial, eres capaz ya que eres el único que esta en contacto con las artes espirituales mas puras, el talento que tu poses no es el de controlar las tormentas a tu antojo ni nada de eso, sino que tu eres capaz de usar las energías mas puras de la magia- Dijo emocionado el director

-¿Me estas diciendo que tengo la capacidad de soportar poderes puros en mi cuerpo?-Pregunte para salir de dudas.

-Si, y ademas ya que tu eres el mas sincero de todos has sido eligido como el guardaespaldas de esta hija de nobles-

-¿Y cual es el nombre de esta mujer?- Asumí que seria alguien mayor que yo ya que soy bastante joven y dudaba que una niña fuese puesta bajo el cargo de un desconocido.

-Es la virtuosa del sonido y la música, su nombre es… Sona Buvelle, la tercera hija de los nobles Buvelle y la heredera de la familia-

En mi mente solo retumbaba una cosa, el nombre de mi futura señora, lo que estaba por pasar era algo que jamas iba a poder olvidar en mi vida


End file.
